The Worldkiller
by Raya Kor-El
Summary: I thought that Coville was crazy. There were no End of Days in the Book of Rao. I was wrong. So very wrong. [Oneshot]


**_A Lilith made of darkness and teeth who ends everything._**

Heartache echoed through me as I looked down at the scene unfolding in the training room. "Kara, the Kryptonian responded." Winn called out as he and Alex walked up to me. I took a breath. "How?" I asked. "Just showed up right where you left your mark." He started. "And waiting for you." Alex added on. I turned around and walked out the door and away from the giggles coming from the training room.

"Hey." Alex chased after me. "I have to go." I continued walking, but she stopped me. "Hey, not like this. Listen to me. I know that you've been struggling for the past few months and I have been trying to get you to embrace your humanity, but forget that. Be cold. Be Kryptonian."

Her voice shook ever so slightly and she reached out to touch my hand for a half a second. "I don't know why, but this thing really scares me. So, please, be _alien_." I stood up a bit straighter and nodded before walking off and taking to the skies.

 ** _There are three steps leading to the End of Days._**

 ** _First is the Mark of the Beast._**

I looked down at my city to see that glyph littering the walls, streets, and ground. Anger raced through my body. _This is my city. How dare this stranger come here and challenge me?_

 ** _After that comes the Work of the Beast in the form of many deaths._**

I thought back to a few days ago. I heard of all the deaths of the gang members. And everywhere else across the city, new bodies were being found. I knew that it had to be the work of this stranger. Finally, I touched down on the roof of CatCo and saw her standing there. Just waiting. She stood there, head to toe in black, glaring me down. A mask covered her face and her eyes watched me intently. I looked down to her chest as saw that same glyph that plagued the city, being worn as proudly as I wore my own.

 ** _And finally, comes the Reign of the Beast._**

I glared back at her. "So, you're supposed to be the Devil?" I questioned. She smirked. "The Devil isn't real." She answered as her voice echoed eerily. "Then who are you?" I asked. "I'm from the time before fathoming. Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. I am Reign." She added on.

 _Reign._

We continued to talk, but I paid no heed to her words. She was a threat to everyone in my city, and I had to take her out. No emotions, just strength. _Be cold._ "I'm not going anywhere." I stated. "Then I will dispense my justice on you." She retorted and looked down at me, evaluating. "Take your best shot."

She charged at me and we took to the skies. She pushed me against the sides of a few buildings before we went crashing into a floor. She slammed me into the ceiling before we crashed into a Christmas tree. She had me pinned for a second before I threw her off of me. We spun around and she swung her fist. I blocked the first, but the second came faster than I could anticipate.

Her fist connected with my cheek and my head whipped to the side. It felt like a tank hit me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. _How could she be this strong? Clark wasn't even this strong. I thought she was Kryptonian?_

She continued to land punch after punch on me.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

All I could do was keep backing away after each hit. I finally got the upper hand and blocked her punch.

I delivered a blow to her side, and she barely drew back. I used my momentum and pushed it into every swung I had. Finally, she started to stumble backwards, but only slightly.

I jumped in the air, ready to deliver a powerful blow downwards, but she moved to the side and my fist found a block of ice to shatter. She grabbed onto my neck, and I attacked her arm, hoping to break her hold. I threw her across the table and she slid away. I rushed over to her before grabbing her arms and taking her away from the cowering civilians before she hurt them.

 ** _And this is when She comes._**

We continued to fight and before I knew it, we crashed down on the street. I felt a burst of flame from a destroyed car. I could hear people shouting and scurrying away from us.

 _Be Kryptonian._

I reached over and landed a solid punch on her face. _She won't win._ _I must win._ I swung again. And again. And again. Suddenly, she blocked my attack and I was now on the defensive. I stumbled back a few feet before she jumped in the air and hit my head with such a force that I twisted away from her and fell partially to my knees.

A girl who was taking refuge by a car crawled a step closer to me, wanting to help. Fear raced through my body. I held up my hand. "Get back. Stay back, stay back." I commanded and the gathering crowd backed away. _But how could I be Kryptonian, be alien, when these humans are what made me, me?_

 _They made a hero._

 _They made Supergirl._

 _I was here simply to protect them._

Pain erupted at the back of my head. Heat radiated off my head and my neck cracked.

I fell completely to the ground. My face smacked on the asphalt. I breathed heavily. I reached up as I felt something on my forehead. A blurry hand came back down and I saw dark red.

 _What-_

The world spun and was unclear. _I'm not done yet_ _._ I blinked and stood shakily.

 _My city._

 _My people._

 _She can't win._

I blocked an incoming punch and retaliated with my own. I only got two more in before she blocked and struck my chest. She grabbed onto my suit and headbutted me. I tasted iron. _She can't-_

 ** _Worldkiller._**

 ** _The one who will bring about the end of time._**

My body couldn't take it. I collapsed on the ground.

She stomped down on my chest. My breath was gone. Something snapped.

 ** _This is your purpose._**

I got up and blocked an attack from a broken piece of steel and concrete. I pulled the weapon away from her and swung it around. It hit her and she went flying back. I stumbled again but pulled myself to the top of the broken asphalt.

 ** _To fight the Devil._**

She emerged from behind the overturned car. I glared her down, ready to fight. The world swayed and my vision was going dark. Something hit my feet and I flipped over. Intense heat erupted on my chest and I was pushed through the sky. Something was burning.

 ** _The lost gods must fall for a new god to rise._**

I crashed somewhere solid. "I'm gonna kill you." She marched over to me. I pulled myself up to my knees as Reign stood next to me, looking down pitifully. "You don't-" The air in my lungs was completely gone. "You don't scare me."

She smirked "You're no god just as I'm no devil. All I am is truth." I felt her grab onto my suit again. I groaned as pain burned through my body. _I must-_

"And judgment." She backed me up. I could no longer feel ground beneath me. I glanced down and saw the glare from the lights down below. _Rao._

"And death. And I will reign."

 ** _And Her rise will come at the fall of the righteous._**

She let go of my suit.

My stomach dropped.

I felt gravity wrench me down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

 ** _And She will reign unless you stand and smite Her._**

 _I'm sorry._

 **The End**

 ***Nervous laughter* Hey guys, so do you ever have a moment where you know that you need to get something important done, but instead you do something else to take up your time and you tell yourself that you're being productive? That's basically the whole idea behind me adding this oneshot. Initially, I was going to add it to my other recent oneshot, Falling (which you should totally check out if you haven't already), but I felt like this embodied a different tone, especially being from Kara's point of view during the fight.**

 **I'm planning to update Blood or Water very soon so please don't kill me. I am really sorry for the wait on that one. Sooooo, anyway, I'm going to finally go to bed and I hope to see you guys soon! ~Raya Kor-El**


End file.
